This application claims the priority of German patent application no. 199 03 123.1, filed in Germany on Jan. 27, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an air intake system of a multi-cylinder internal-combustion engine, having two opposed cylinder rows, a resonance chamber system being arranged between the cylinder rows which is connected by suction pipes to cylinders of the cylinder rows and connected by a feed pipe to an air filter, which resonance chamber system has first outer suction pipe sections and second inner suction pipe sections of the suction pipes, of which the inner suction pipe sections extend, on the one hand, by means of movable slides to the outer suction pipe sections and are directed by means of mouths to a longitudinal center plane between the suction pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,845 describes an air intake system for an internal-combustion engine which has a container having suction pipe sections which are arranged therein diagonally to a horizontal line and whose end pieces project over one another.
German Patent Document DE 44 02 717 also shows an internal-combustion engine air intake system which has a ram pipe container separated from resonance containers. Suction pipe extension sections are provided in the resonance containers, the ends of the extension sections having sliding sleeves.
It is an object of the invention to provide an intake system for an internal-combustion engine which has a simple construction while the operation is good with an improvement of volumetric efficiency.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an air intake system of the above discussed general type, wherein the resonance chamber system has a single resonance container which is connected with the first outer suction pipe sections and the second inner suction pipe sections, in which resonance container the second suction pipe sections for each cylinder row are arranged relatively movably with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the resonance container such that the second suction pipe sections operate by means of the slides in a first position in the long-pipe operation and in a second position in a short-pipe operation.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the resonance chamber system comprises a single resonance container in which the ram pipe charging can be carried out by means of long suction pipes in the medium rotational speed range and the combined ram pipexe2x80x94resonance charging can be carried out by means of short section pipes in the upper rotational speed range in an efficient manner. The components of this air intake system, that is, the resonance container and the first and second suction pipe sections, can be manufactured in a simple and easy manner with respect to their construction.
Furthermore, because of the compact construction, the space requirements of this air intake system are low.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.